h2ofandomcom-20200223-history
H2O: Just Add Water: Season 3: Episode 13: To Have and To Hold Back
To Have And To Hold Back is the 13th episode in Season 3 of H2O: Just Add Water. Plot Lewis is given the chance of a lifetime with an opportunity to study overseas. But he's interrupted from telling Cleo by Samantha and Don surprising everyone and announcing an early wedding ceremony. When Kim learns about Lewis' impending departure, she sees an opportunity to sabotage the event and breaks the news to Cleo. Distraught but determined, Cleo focuses her attention on organizing the entire ceremony for Don and Samantha on her own, outside the café. With Lewis as Best Man and Cleo as Maid of Honor, the ceremony is icy. Another stunt from Kim gives Lewis the opportunity to declare his love for Cleo and let her know his decision – he's not going. Not to be foiled by her sister, Kim plots yet another way to derail everything and this time succeeds, nearly exposing the trio as mermaids. But with Rikki, Bella, Will, and Lewis' help, Cleo recovers the ceremony and transports it to Mako Island, to finally give Don and Samantha the wedding they deserve. In the process, she realizes she must let Lewis go to follow his dreams – and in a bittersweet goodbye, Lewis departs. Trivia *Don and Samantha's wedding is the only one on the show. Allusions Notes * Taryn Marler as Sophie Benjamin is credited, but does not appear in this episode. * Angus McLaren's final episode as a regular cast member, but he returns at Graduation as guest star. * Featured Song: "On This Day" * Final episode directed by Jeffrey Walker. Quotes :Cleo: He's gone, but at least we will be looking at the same ocean. ---- :Cleo: Don't talk like that. Credits *Rikki Chadwick - Cariba Heine *Cleo Sertori - Phoebe Tonkin *Bella Hartley - Indiana Evans *Lewis McCartney - Angus McLaren *Will Benjamin - Luke Mitchell *Zane Bennett - Burgess Abernethy *Kim Sertori - Cleo Massey *Sam Sertori - Penni Gray *Mrs. Webster - Lisa Jane Stockwell *Ms. Taylor - Mouche Phillips *Don Sertori - Alan David Lee *Wedding Planner - Jo Christiaans (uncredited) Gallery 3x13 lewis telling rikki he's leaving.gif 3x13 cleo down the stairs.gif Cleo wearing the white locket.jpg White locket in a case of cleo.jpg 3x13 bella and will.jpg 3x13 cleo preparing the wedding.gif File:Don's Wedding.png File:Sertori Wedding.jpg 3x13 cleo and lewis (2).jpg 3x13 cleo and lewis .jpg File:Wedding Sprinkler.jpg 3x13 sam and don wet by kim.jpg 3x13 escaping from the water.gif 3x13 tranformation.gif File:Group Metamorphosis.png 3x13 transformation (2).gif S03E13.jpg File:RikkiBellaCleoTail.png 3x13 bella singing in the wedding.gif File:Sam.JPG 3x13 the wedding.gif Don and Sam.jpg D1a84ba358c4f8ad447fd26acd5abc48.jpg File:Lewis And Cleo At Beach.png 3x13 clewis at the beach.jpg File:Hard Goodbye.png 3x13 cleo .gif 3x13 cleo.gif 3x13 lewis.gif 3x13 clewis.gif 3x13 clewis (2).gif 3x13 clewis (3).gif 3x13 clewis kiss.gif File:Goodbye Kiss.jpg File:Lewis Leaving.jpg 3x13 Lewis getting away.gif File:Cleo With Emma's Necklace.png 2x13 wedding in mako.gif 3x13 cleo sadly.gif 3x13 Cleo and lewis romantic moment.gif 3x13 Lewis telling he loves Cleo.gif 3x13 Lewis telling he loves Cleo (2).gif 3x13 Lewis telling he loves Cleo (3).gif Behind the scenes Bella, Cleo and Rikki.jpg Behind 7.jpg Behind 13.jpg Rikki 3x13.jpg Rikki zane.jpg File:Lewis And Zane.jpg Angus,_burgess_and_luke_3x13.jpg 3x13 indiana.jpg 1547420896_y_778d915c.jpg 3x13 luke at the beach.jpg Video pl:Życiowe wybory Category:H2O Just Add Water Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Category:H2O Just Add Water Season 3 Episodes Category:H2O Just Add Water